


Downpour

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Banter, Flirting, M/M, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Harry beats Draco to play Seeker, but in the end Draco wins.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 213
Collections: Squee Squad Birthday Gifts





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/gifts).



> To my darling friend LLAP115 for her birthday. I hope you enjoy this silly little thing. Much love to oldenuf2nb for quick and wonderful beta job. And for always making me sound better than I am. <3

Harry strolled into his office in the Auror department, sipping what was left of his coffee, hoping it would help to keep him awake during what he thought of as 'paper work from hell Friday'. He looked around for his partner, pleased to see that for once, he'd arrived back from lunch first. He set the to-go cup on the corner of his desk and turned at a noise behind him, ready to gloat about taking a shorter break. 

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, his arms full of the bright blue files that came from the Records and Imperative Reports Department. He looked just as impeccably put together as he had at eight that morning, robes immaculate, hair artfully tousled as only a high-priced stylist could manage. The files held in his fair, long-fingered hands also meant he had been back in the office for some time already. Sod it all. 

"Nice of you to come back, Potter," Draco drawled, dropping the pile on Harry's desk. "I brought you up a bit of light reading, to familiarize you with other cases involving Auror work. You do remember that, don't you? Auror work. Or what we're supposed to be doing between your extensive break schedule."

"Oh do get fucked, Malfoy." Harry grabbed at several files threatening to slide to the floor. 

Draco looked towards the door before leaning close to Harry's ear with a sly smile. "Pretty sure I did last night. That was you in bed with me, wasn't it?"

Colour rose onto Harry's cheeks and he shifted uncomfortably as his dick remembered being buried deep in Draco's perfect, taut arse the night before.

"Merlin, Draco. Are you trying to kill me?" Harry whispered haggardly, tugging surreptitiously at his flies. "Not to mention what if someone heard you?"

Draco laughed and sat at his desk. "Who are you kidding? Half that group out there," he gestured toward the area outside their office where the new trainees sat, "couldn't find their arses with both hands and a guide book."

Harry attempted to look stern. It wasn't easy. "That's not true and you know it."

"Oh really?" Draco looked at Harry with amusement. "See that numpty who keeps racing past our door?"

Harry nodded, sighing inwardly. Poor Barnes. 

"He's looking for his wand. I heard him when I was passing through."

"Wizards do occasionally misplace their wands, Draco. It's not a crime and it doesn't make them stupid," he said, defending the man instinctively. He sort of reminded Harry of Neville back before Nev beheaded a fucking huge snake and became a bad ass. 

Draco rolled his eyes and called out. "Barnes! A moment if you will."

The tall, thin man with terrible posture and an unidentifiable stain on the front of his robes stepped into the door way, his face flushed. "Yes, Auror Malfoy, sir."

Harry rubbed his fingers over his mouth to hide his snigger. 

"Barnes," Draco continued. "Why are you flitting about like a Pixie looking for a place to land?"

If possible, Barnes' cheeks became redder. "Well you see, Auror Malfoy, the guys thought it would be funny to hide my wand and I'm trying to get them to tell me where it is. Sir."

Draco nodded and reached forward. "You mean this wand that you apparently tucked behind your ear for safe keeping?" He plucked the thin piece of wood from Barnes' hair and held it between two fingers in front of trainees face before letting it go.

Barnes dived to grab it, barley catching it before it clattered to the floor. 

"Go. Out." He told the young man. "Find somewhere else to keep it safe," Draco said drily, as he turned to sit at his desk. "I'd suggest up his arse, but again…two hands and a guide book."

Barnes hurried from the room.

"You really are an evil git, Draco." Harry said, struggling to keep a straight face. "You know you terrify them."

"That's a load of Hippogriff shit and you know it," Draco replied, with a bored glance out the door. "I despair for the future of the Auror department. And as much fun as _playing_ with the trainees is, we need to get to Granger's office for our two o'clock."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "About that."

Draco straightened, hands on hips and glared. "You are not," he paused, "considering bailing on this meeting. We need her research to use in the Ruster case."

"But you don't need me." Harry attempted to look earnest. "You know you'll be better off without me asking you both to explain the finer points of the law to me." He looked up at Draco through his fringe and spoke very quietly. "Let me out of it and I'll blow you tonight."

Draco huffed. "Like that's incentive. You do that every night." 

Harry opened his mouth, but stopped when Draco shot his hand up in a "stop" motion. "Wait, what's that I hear?" He held his hand to his ear and pretended to listen. "Why I swear that's Harry Potter promising to file all of our reports for the next month, if I let him off the hook."

"Hey, that's hardly fair," Harry protested. 

Draco picked up the files needed for the meeting. "Oh, wah, you big baby." He tucked the paperwork under his arm in a motion that shouldn't have been sexy at all, and yet was. "Your choice, Potter. This meeting or all reports for a month." He tapped his foot. "Tick tock…times passing."

Harry got up and walked to Draco's desk, grabbing the weekly Case Status and Completion Report. "See if you get blown anytime this month," Harry muttered as he plopped in his chair. Draco smirked and leaned over his desk.

"You like to suck dick, Potter," he murmured. "Especially mine."

He tossed his head and left the office, and Harry watched him all of the way down the long hallway through the trainees, who all strove to look very, very busy as he walked through. Harry had to remind himself what he was doing when the Draco finally disappeared from sight.

oo00oo

Ron poked his head in Harry's office door. "Oy! Accidents and Catastrophes challenged us to a match after work." The Ministry had obtained a piece of property near Victoria Embankment Gardens and had set up a Quidditch Pitch for the employees to use for recreation. It was hidden from the Muggles by a multitude of enchantments and looked for all intents and purposes to constantly be under water.

Ron looked around the office. "Where's your _partner_?" he said with far more inflection than was necessary on the last word.

Harry blinked. The report he'd been reading was as dry as dust and just about as interesting, his lunch time caffeine fix having long since faded. "Christ, Ron. Put just a little more inuendo in that, would you? I don't think they caught on over in Improper Use." He pushed his glasses up to his forehead and rubbed his eyes. "He's over in the Magical Law department meeting with Hermione." She found some precedent or something she thinks will help us in the Ruster case."

"And you're not there listening to what she's found for you?" 

Harry yawned. "You know five words in and I'd have been falling asleep. I'm useless by Friday afternoon."

"Too much arse," Ron said under his breath, and Harry waded up a piece of parchment and tossed it at his head. He batted it aside with a grin.

"Besides, I'm sure Draco is listening and taking notes and they're happily discussing the finer points of Wizarding law, ad tedium, ad nauseum. It was better for everyone for him to go and meet with her alone."

Ron laughed, but nodded. "True enough. Anyway, shift ends in thirty. Think he'll be back by then?" At Harry's shrug, Ron moved to the door. "Well with or without him, meet in the locker room in forty. Get there before Malfoy and I'll make sure you're our Seeker."

Harry laughed because he knew Draco would insist on playing Seeker if he got there first. It was an old argument. Harry quickly finished the report he'd been dawdling over, jotted some notes and waved his wand over it, sending it off to Robards' in-box for review. Then he hurried toward the door before hesitating, turning around and scrawling a note to Draco and leaving it in the middle of his desk. Feeling only the tiniest bit of guilt, Harry rushed out the door and off to the pitch.

oo00oo

Draco exited the lift and trudged down the hall to the office he shared with Harry. They were paired together at the end of Auror training. Robards said all the tests indicated they complimented each other, and while neither of them was best pleased, they knew better than to argue with the man who handed out assignments and could make their lives miserable. It only took a week for them to realize they either had to make it work or kill one another. Since they'd tried that often enough during Hogwarts, with no success, making it work seemed best.

With a bit of effort on both sides, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter became excellent Auror partners and then to everyone's astonishment, friends. Draco smiled thinking on how they were now more than friends. They'd been meeting for pints after work for a year, meals for six months, and sleeping together for almost three months. At first Draco had worried it might muck things up at work, but so far it just made sharing an office with Harry much more interesting. He did love to wind his partner up. It made the evenings so very delightful. 

Draco hurried his pace, hoping if he cooked Harry a brilliant dinner, he might just get that blow job after all. He smirked as he entered the office, positive he'd find Harry half asleep at his desk while he pretended to read some report, but stopped just inside the door and stared. The office was empty. He was about to turn and go down to see if Harry was chatting with Weasley when a flutter of parchment on his desk caught his eye. He looked down at it, squinting in an effort to read Potter's abysmal penmanship. 

"Merlin's balls, Potter," Draco said aloud, "Granger's three-year-old can print more legibly. What is that word?" He turned the parchment to the left and then to the right. "Charging by acrobats. Canon on oven topless." He shook his head. "That can't be right." Tilting his head to the left and holding the parchment at the opposite angle he began again. "Ah. Challenged by accidents. Come on over to pitch." As the words sank in, Draco threw the parchment on his desk. "That bastard! He knows it was my turn to play Seeker!" He stormed out of the office and into the lift, muttering the entire way. He rushed into the atrium, passing the banks of fireplaces and heading towards the visitor's entrance. 

"Oh I'm coming over all right, Potter," he muttered. He entered the small lift and pressed the buttons on the Muggle telephone. "I'm coming over and I'm going to yank your wanking arse off your fucking broom! Then I'm going to…" His tirade was cut short when he reached street level and a loud shock of lightening lit the sky, sizzling against his skin as the bomb-like blast of thunder followed almost immediately. Outside the telephone box, the sky was dark grey and rain poured past the grimy windows, forming into puddles as wind whipped white caps onto the surface of the Thames. Pausing long enough for a quick umbrella charm, Draco looked up down the deserted street before pulling out his wand and disappearing with a crack.

oo00oo

Harry waited for ten minutes after he'd arrived at the Ministry locker room, sitting on the bench in front of his locker, waiting for Draco to appear, as his mates changed out of their robes and into assorted street clothes before fetching their brooms around him. This week the Auror's were going to play in white tee shirts, so it was easy for Harry to simply strip out of his button down and head out. The other employees at the MOM knew Friday's were ‘Auror vs whoever they were probably going to beat the stuffing out of' games and cut the room a wide berth, not wanting to be caught up in the midst of a bunch of fit young men and snapping towels. At least Accidents and Catastrophes was made up of mostly fit blokes in their thirties and forties, so Harry thought it should be a good game. Better than Care and Handling of Magical Artifacts, anyway. That had just been sad.

They had all walked out of the Ministry and to the Apparition point together, loudly jeering at the other team and taking bets on who would be buying the pints at the Leaky before popping over to the pitch. He continued to keep an eye out for Draco, who still hadn't arrived at the pitch in time to push his way into the Seeker position, but Harry really wasn't concerned about him. He was with Hermione. And while he'd most likely make Harry pay for it with endless complaining for the next forty-eight hours, at least he wasn't out on an assignment somewhere in the line of fire.

Once the teams had formed on the pitch and kicked off into the air, all thoughts of Draco and how upset he'd be left Harry's mind. The exhilaration of flying and playing Seeker was worth whatever Draco would use against him in retaliation later. Harry only hoped he wouldn't withhold sex. 

The match was exciting and the score was tied. Apparently word had spread at the Ministry about this game, and they'd gathered a small crowd to watch. The Seeker who caught the Snitch would be the hero and Harry was determined it would be him. He was currently hovering fairly high above the pitch, trying not to notice the dark clouds rapidly rolling in. It was quite warm and very humid, and he thought they were in for a drenching sooner rather than later. The wind picked up, blowing his hair over his forehead.

"Give it up, Christianson," he called out to the other Seeker. "You couldn't catch the Snitch if it was in front of your nose! Your team is going down!" Harry dodged when a black-shirted Beater sent a Bludger heading his way. 

The Seeker laughed. "Keep dreaming, Potter," Christianson shot back. "You're the losers this time!"

"I doubt that," Harry taunted, "your Beater's aim is shite!"

Christianson gave Harry the finger and turned his back, apparently searching the sky for the Snitch. 

The wind was steady now, and Harry hoped the rain would hold off until the match was over. Suddenly a glint of gold caught his eye and he watched the Snitch fly right past Christianson and toward his own team's goal posts. As he executed a quick turn and began to chase the elusive gold ball, there was an ominous crack of lightning and the heavens opened. Rain began to pour down in a deluge, plastering Harry's hair to his head.  
He could barely see in front of him, so he paused just long enough to cast an _Impervious_ charm on his glasses. Once he could see again, he scanned the sky until his eyes caught the tell-tale glimmer once again. The ball was hovering about mid-field and pretty much an equal distance between both Seekers. At nearly the same moment, Christianson caught sight of it and the chase was on. As they neared it, the Snitch veered left, then right, and then shot straight up and out of view. 

"Son of a bitch," Harry muttered, then looked to the other teams Seeker.

Christianson was a good player, but he was out of shape. He was winded from the effort of flying at such speeds and trying to stay on his broom in the rain at the same time. Harry smiled to himself, mentally thanking Draco for challenging him to all of those Seeker on Seeker games they played on the pitch behind the Manor. He felt his muscles sing and knew the next time he saw the Snitch, victory would be his. 

Moments later, the Snitch came flitting back into view and down the pitch into _enemy_ territory. Harry took off again, Christianson right behind him. Suddenly they were neck and neck with arms outstretched. When the Snitch shifted and flew towards the ground, Harry saw his chance. He executed a perfect dive. Christianson hesitated, and that made all the difference.

As his fingers closed around the Snitch, Harry realized he was perilously close to crashing into the ground. He pulled up hard on his broom handle and shot up enough that the toes of his trainers skimmed the grass but he didn't plant himself in it. He sat, one hand clutching the Snitch, hovering above the pitch. His team went mad and flew in around him, bearing him to the ground. 

Harry jumped off his broom and stood on the pitch, his soaking wet tee shirt stuck to his skin. He rubbed his hair back with his forearm and turned his face to the sky, letting the rain flow over him.

oo00oo

Draco landed in the middle of the locker room, perilously close to one of the benches. He straightened a bit awkwardly, glad no one could see him, then strode out the door and onto the edge of the field of play. Through the rain he could see both Seekers, clearly caught up in a battle for the Snitch with their arms outstretched, straining to be the first one to reach the gold winged ball. A quick glance at the scoreboard, told Draco whoever caught the elusive orb would lead their team to victory. In spite of himself, he smiled when he saw Harry, soaking wet to the skin, on his broom. He'd always loved to watch Harry fly; he was fucking brilliant, not that Draco would tell him so. Within seconds his smile faded and his chest filled with alarm as Harry plummeted towards the ground.

"Holy fucking Merlin's balls!" Draco shouted. "Pull up, Potter! Damn it, pull up you absolute bloody fool!" But his words were lost in the pounding of the falling rain. 

As quickly as he began his descent, Harry yanked up on his broom handle and soared away from the ground, grinning widely. The Snitch clutched possessively in his hand. 

Draco watched as the jubilant Auror team lead him to the ground, cheering and shouting, pulling him off of his broom to pat him on the back and shake his hand. They lined up to exchange handshakes with the good-natured team in black, then as everyone else headed for the side lines, the bloody fool stood at the centre of the pitch letting the rain drench him. All the anger, all the frustration he had felt about Harry sneaking off to play Seeker washed away in the rain, now that Draco knew Harry was safe. Then what he was seeing, standing there in the monsoon like rain, caught up with him.

Harry was as soaked as if he'd jumped in a lake and was just emerging from the water. The rain poured down his face and then his neck, streaming over the tee he was wearing that was simply too saturated to soak up any more. The cotton clung to him like a second skin, glued to his heavy pectorals and muscled arms, his nipples obvious through the thin fabric. The stomach muscles Draco loved to watch flex as Harry fucked him stood out in bold relief and even the indentation of his small, neat navel was clear. He was beautiful, and Draco hardened in his trousers so quickly it was dizzying.

With a purposeful stride, Draco crossed the pitch and stopped before his lover, reaching out a hand to run down Harry's wet abdomen. Harry's eyes flew open and he took a reflexive step back. 

When he realized it was Draco, he grinned widely and held up the Snitch that was still struggling, its wings beating between his fingers. "We won." It came out as a bit more of a question than a statement to Draco's ears. "Don't be mad."

Draco stepped closer until there was barely any space between their wet bodies. "Oh I passed mad about an hour ago. Then there was furious, livid and considering tearing your skin off – one strip at a time."

Harry winced. "And now?"

"Now I'm so bloody thankful you didn't splatter that gorgeous body all over the pitch, the only thing I'm going to tear off you are those wet clothes the second we're home."

Purposefully Draco leaned in and captured Harry's mouth in a kiss that quickly became much more than a friendly peck. He reached up and captured a fist full of sopping black curls, yanking Harry in and pressing his tongue into warm welcome of his mouth. Harry groaned, reaching around to cup the fullness of Draco's arse and pull him in flush against his body.

"Oy!" Ron called out. "Get a room!" 

As the cat-calls began in earnest, Harry lifted his mouth and grinning, whispered against Draco's lips. "Ready?"

Draco returned his smile. "More than."

Spinning into the darkness, Draco was certain he heard Ron call out "Well that's the Kneazle out of the bag now, isn't it?"


End file.
